Lucy's Decision
by AnimeGirlFT
Summary: This story is about Lucy and what happens when Lisanna comes back and she does know what to do.
1. Lucy is off the team?

**_This story is about Lucy and what happens when Lisanna comes back and she does know what to do_**

_**(Hello, this is my first fan fiction I hope you guys in joy. I don't own any Fairy Tail or the characters or magic)**_

**Lucy is off the team?!**

**Normal POV**

After a month when Lisanna come back for dead everybody was having a party for her, well not everyone was in party mode Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Carla, Pantherlily were not in the party because they barely know Lisanna that much.

**Lucy's POV**

I was happy that Lisanna is not dead but on one was barely on jobs. I have to go solo for a couple of week because of rent I was going to ask the team for help but I don't want to ruin the party for Lisanna. I was sitting with Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel, and Pantherlily. Me and Juvia we are getting really closet to each other, but Juvia still calls me her 'love rival' I keep telling her that Gray was like a brother to me and nothing else. I was Team Natsu coming this way but something is wrong Gray was not with them and I really have a bad feeling about this.

"Hey, luce we need to talk to you." Natsu said in a calm voice. "Sure, what's up?" I said with in my happy voice. "Luce we are kicking you off the team because you have Lisanna spot and you are weak too." "Ok. I knew this already so it did come surprised to me."

**Wendy's POV**

_What? Lucy is off the team they never told me and they said that is weak. She is the strongest celestial I met._

**Gajeel's POV**

_What? They said that bunny girl is weak she is way stronger that Lisanna what are they thinking._

**Juvia's POV**

_Eeeehhh? 'Love rival' is not weak and where is Grau-sama Juvia need to talk to him and tell him that 'love rival' is not weak._

**Wendy's POV**

"Natsu, I don't have a saying in this?!" I am really mad right now "Wendy, don't worry about this ok." I look at Lucy went she said this and she not crying why is she not crying.

**Lucy's POV**

I can tell Wendy was mad and told her not to worry about it. I was holding my tears back "Ok, only if you be fine" I nodded at her. "Natsu where is Gray?" "Hehe quit the team went I told him that I was going to kick you off the team and he was holding back on me." "Natsu can we go on mission now" Natsu was looking at Lisanna and nodded at her question. "Wendy let's go on a mission" Natsu was looking at Wendy and I can tell she still mad. I look at Wendy and smile and said "Wendy you should go they might need your help ok." "Fine I'll go but I'm going because Lucy-san said so." I watch them leave.

_Few hours past_

I saw Gray sitting by himself and he was wearing clothes for once. I called him over and he was coming and sat down by us and Juvia was sitting near Gray and she keeps apologizing to him for believing in him.

**_I hope you guys in joy this story I made and sorry if it not that good and this is my first Fan Fiction and I'll try to post every week. Please If you have something that you guys want me add in the story then put in the review._**

**_~AnimeGirlFT_**


	2. The mystery girl

_**Hello its AnimeGirlFT I'm sorry this is really really late. I don't own and Fairy Tail. Hope in joy the story**_

**The Mystery Girl**

Year later

** "****Normal POV" **

Lucy had been in a group with Gajeel and Juvia. The party for Lisanna dies down and everything went back to normal. Levy talked to Lucy and said she was sorry for not being there for her because she wants to see if see can write a story about Lisanna life in Edolas. Lisanna and Happy talks to Lucy went Natsu is home or somewhere else Lisanna does want Lucy and Natsu to fight and she felt bad for Lucy bring alone and they become really good friend, she told Lucy she will leave the team if she will go on mission with them, but Lucy decline to offer and Lisanna told Lucy she like someone and it's not Natsu, she told her she should ask him if he has the same feeling as she has. Wendy stopped going mission with Natsu and she starts mission with Lucy and Gajeel and Juvia. Erza talked to Lucy and she said she was sorry for kicking me off the team and Natsu was the leader so it was his choice. The Raijishuu group also talked to Lucy and they all become good friends with them. Romeo is talking to Lucy because a certain girl. (A/N I wonder who)

Lucy feel like something is going happen today and she feel happy about it. Why does she feel happy, will she felt someone that she never saw for a long time. Who is this person that she had never saw for a long time?

Lucy's dream

_Lucy Heartfilia at age 12 with her blonde hair reaches to her shoulders and her sky blue dress that touch the ground and her real smile that is long gone. "Sis" a voice snapped out of her thoughts she turn around to face her 11 year old sister Chassie Heartfilia, her black hair her reaches to her mid back and eyes color is turquoise and her red dress that also touch the ground and her smile face that cause Lucy to fake smile to her sister. "What is it sister?" "I was calling you for a half hour." "Sorry I was thinking about something" "Sis I know you were think about your mom." "Chassie-" She was cut off by Chassie "Sis I know it's hard to let go of someone that is dear to you. I know how that feels." Chassie started to cry light "Sister I'm sorry. Like at me and smile ok." Chassie look at Lucy with her fake smile "Sis. Where is your real smile? I miss it." Lucy realizes that Chassie notice her fake smile that fool everybody even the people that are close to her. Lucy is crying happy and painful tears._

_The setting change to when Lucy is leaving her old life behind her_

_Lucy was ready to leave her old life behind her. She was waiting for Chassie in her room. The door open and Chassie steps inside her room. "Chassie" Lucy voice chases her attention to her "Chassie I'm leaving and I want you to come with me and see what to world outside." "Sis I'm sorry. I can't leave." "What? Why?" "I can't explain now. In the future I will tell you. Now leave before father gets home and promise me you will be safe." "I promise I'll be safe."_

** "****Lucy's POV"**

I shot up from my dream. 'Why does that day keep hunting me? Why went dad saw me he didn't say anything about her? Why did I leave her?' I check the time it was '4:30 I better get up and get ready' I went to the bathroom and took a bath. I got out of the bath and got ready I'm wearing Blue jeans and long gray sleeves shirt and some boots. 'It's 4:45. I think I can finish my book and then I can give it to Levy.' I started writing my book and I finish it. 'Finally it's done now Levy can read it. Its 5:20 time to go to the Guild.' I put my hair in bun and got my things and left to go to the guild.

It took 25 min to be infrote of the guild. I fake smile and walked in the guild

Everybody was doing their own thing and then BOOM the guild door open and there stand a person with a black cloak and started to yell "WHERE IS LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Erza walked up to the girl and said "What is your deal with Lucy." "I challenge her to a fight." Some people was shocked to hear her said that. "No. You are going to fight me" Said a certain pink hair dragon slayer. "Why should I fight you dragon slayer." "How did you know that?" "I don't want wastes my time on you. Lucy will you accepted my challenge." "NO FIGH-" he was cut off by punch by the girl and he was out cold. "Ok I accepted the challenge" I said. 'Why does she want to fight me' "Ok follow me." She said heading out I run after her.

Everybody went outside to see the fight. "Are you ready?" She asks while taking off her cloak and reviled a busty girl with ears and tail, her black hair with blue highlight that reach to her waist and her eyes were turquoise and have sadness in them. She was wearing black short pants that reach to her knees and her shirt was a long black sleeve that hugs her cures. "I'm ready." 'I'm going to use my other magic to beat her' I smirk

**_I know this is a bad bad bad cliffhanger. I'm really sorry this story is late please forgive me. If you guys have idea you like to share for the story then review. See you in the next chapter I love you guys. 3_**

**_~AnimeGirlFT_**


End file.
